The lover after me
by Starpaw
Summary: At a reunion dance no-one is dancing and when straws are drawn and yamato and taichi end up dancing, but all is not as it seems and the past comes back to haunt them....


Author: Starpaw/idea from Mizzy

Author: Starpaw/idea from Mizzy

Type:Shouen-ai Yamachi

E-mail: Karlsonn5@aol.com

Date:August-September 2001

A fan-fic idea given to me by the famous Yamachi fanatic, Mizzy, so it's for this reason among others that this is a gift to her ^__^ I just hope she likes it! It's my first Digimon Fan-fic, and apart from a few online comic fan-fics my first proper fan-fic, yes my first fan-fic and its a shouen-ai! It's all mizzy's fault I'm telling you! I've also used the proper names and not the dub ones to avoid getting told of by her

I also found out that I fafed up the title and that this should be something else or the titles right and the story is wrong, I forget! Anyway I hope it all comes together and makes some kind of sense, whatever happens it will be interesting, don't worry Mizzy it gets better from the segment you read, we haven't got into any making out or something more depending how daring I get. I guarantee this will make you say "awww" before the end :) There's also a couple of slightly modified quotes and stuff, one from our fave movie so see if you can spot it :P

Yes Takari is very obvious but I like it and I'm having at least one Hetro couple no matter how much you argue H, they were meant to be together in series and fan-fic! Anyway it's just Hikari and Takeru and you like them!

I don't own anything to do with Digimon blah blah, If I did own Digimon this wouldn't be a fan-fic it would be a script wouldn't it? Money did pass hands during the writing of this fan-fic but it was nothing to do with the fic and we'll leave that story for another day. If you want to sue me then go right ahead because I've got no money to be sued for anyway lol The lyrics don't belong to me either so there :P Incubus wrote them and a kick ass song it is too!

Yep, you guessed it Shouen-ai! This story contains male/male relationships and some serious homosexual making out! oh yes! If you don't like this you know what to do! don't bother flamming me either as I can giveshit as good as you can and think of a lot nasty things to say back! :P

"The Lover after me"

....lately I'm

Beginning to find 

That I should be the one behind the wheel

Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be 

There with open arms and open eyes yeah

Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there

I'll be there....

Tears, tears running down his face as he himself ran, running away from friends and feelings. He could still hear the music in the distance as he continued to run. The tears falling and hitting the already damp top he wore. Without stopping he wiped away the tears in anger and continued to run.

"Tai!, Tachi wait" a voice called out into the night but it was too late Taichi was already to far away to hear the other boys cries and even if he could he wouldn't have come back...

Takeru sat staring absently into space sat on the bench in the school yard, suddenly he was jolted back from his dream world into this one by a hand suddenly coming down onto his shoulder, he let out a shocked gasp and span around quickly to see who it was

"Hikari, don't do that!"

The girl who stood behind him, Hikari was giggling with one hand covering her mouth, dressed in yellow cycle shorts, a pink and white top, bright pink shoulder length gloves and her prized possession, a digital camera hanging on a cord around her neck. Lately she had begun to look as if she had been taking fashion lessons from Mimi, or stealing from her wardrobe! She had changed a lot from the little girl he had met in the Digital world, but then again so had he.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself" she replied cheerfully as she sat next to her friend on the bench "I almost couldn't anyway, you looked so peaceful sat here. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing, nothing really"

"Nothing, I know you too well Takeru! What's the matter?" Takeru knew he couldn't lie very well, especially not to her

"It's silly, just this dance that's coming up, having all of the digi-destined there, old and new it just seems odd, it's been so long since we've all been together" he told her still looking slightly worried

"I'd have thought that a romantic dance would be your thing, you thrive with things like that" she teased

Takeru smiled a little at this joke 

"I know I've just got this feeling that's all, never mind it's probably nothing, who do you still need to get replies from" Hikari was still finding it difficult to track some of the digi-destined down

"Guess, Jyou and Koushiro who else, I know what Koushiro and Jyou are like with computers and studying but lately it's got worse nobody'sbeen able to drag him away from the screen, the exam room or each other!" She told him, raising another little smile from Takeru when he remembered about the recent development between the two original digi-destined

"Yeah, be sure to see to get in touch with those guys, it wouldn't be the same without them" Hikari nodded in agreement

"Well that's what i'm going to go and do now" with this she took Takeru's hand and leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek

"Feel better" she said as she stood up and walked away. Takeru had a feeling he would after that.

Tap tap tap, beep, tap, tap, was the only noise Hikari could hear as she entered the computer room door, the computer noise she associated with Koushiro,Izzy, the red haired computer genius that got nervous if was more then six feet from anything with a microchip!

"Hi Izzy, not another bad Dig-egg hatching on the Internet I hope" she asked referring to their encounter with Diaboramon

"Oh Hi Hikari, no nothing as exciting as that just some maths homework that needs finishing that's all" This was quite a shock to Hikari, Izzy was never late with homework, especially not Math! His idea of fun was rushing home to get it finished. Izzy noticed the odd bemused look that Hikari had

"I've been pre-occupied" he told her with a cheeky smile as he turned his attention back to his screen

"Yeah I was going to ask, how are you guys?"

"Me and Jyou? Really good, who'd have thought eh?" he replied

"I think it's kinda weird?"

"Weird, how, what?" asked Izzy with a clearly hurt look on his face

"Oh not that I mean having all those brains in one relationship, It cant be safe!" Izzy smiled and they both began to laugh. Hikari then rembered what she had originally come to ask Izzy

"Oh I've been trying to ask you, there's a dance on Friday night, it's kinda become a reunion thing too, get all the digi-destined in one place again, you in?" she asked

"Pro-digis! Sure, I'll make sure Jyou knows too, who else has said yes?"

"Everyone, apart from you and Jyou, oh and Matt I stll need to ask him too"

"Hmm are you sure he'll go, he's seemed a bit distant lately and I haven't even seen Him and Taichi in the same room together, do you know what's up with those guys?" asked Izzy concerned about his friends

"I don't know? I'm not sure which I prefer with those guys, the not talking or them both pounding each other into a pulp? I'm sure it's nothing" she said trying to convince herself more then Izzy. Izzy nodded

"I know, I've never seen two friends so close who can hate each other so much" 

"Hmmm, I best be going I've still got Matt to see, I'll see you on Friday and be sure to ask your sweetheart if he can come" called Hikari as walked to the door 

"As long as you ask yours" shouted Izzy, _Nice comeback she thought to herself as she left the computer room._

The music blared from the stereo, the only other sound was someone singing fighting to be heard over the music. Yamato almost didn't hear the knock on the door on the door with the music and the sound of his own voice. He walked across to the room to the stereo and turned down the volume, he headed towards the door hoping that whoever had knocked had been patient enough to wait. They had been, Yamato opened the door to an old friend, and his brother. 

"Hey TK!" using his younger brothers pet name "Hikari!" as he attempted to hug both of them

"Hey, can't this wait until we get inside Yamato?" asked Takeru finding it hard to breathe let alone speak from his brothers warm welcome

"Oh yeah sorry come in" He motioned for the two of them to enter his tiny apartment and led them into the main room, there was a sofa and a chair either side of each other separated by a small coffee table strewn with magazines, CD cases and old takeout boxes, Hikari and Takeru sat together on the sofa and Yamato walked over to the chair and removed his guitar which had found itself left there and propped it against the wall, he slouched into the chair dangling his legs off the arm.

"Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting company, It's usually just the band and they aren't exactly picky about where they stay, they actually prefer it like this!" explained Yamato, his band the Teenage Wolves who seemed to be taking up a lot of his time these days

"That's okay" said Hikari "It's nice to see something's never change"

"So what you here for" asked Yamato bluntly

"Can't a guy come see his favourite big brother every once in a while?" answered Takeru looking slightly hurt by this

"No, no problem anytime, Not that it's not great to see you but is there another reason you came here it looks as if there's something on both your minds?" inquired Yamato

"Well, there was one thing, there's this dance on Friday, all the teams going and it should be fun"

"Cool, just like the old days, no practise so I'll be there for sure" said Yamato

"Taichi will be there too" added Takeru cheerfully, this was obviously no what Yamato had wanted to hear

"Oh" was his only response as he suddenly tensed up, he got out of the chair and walked over to the window with one hand in his pocket and the other ruffling through his hair he stood staring out

"What's the matter? Is that going to cause problems for you Yamato, what happened between you guys anyway?" asked Hikari concerned

Silence

Hikari got up and stood behind Yamato, placed her hand on his shoulder and asked again"Yamato ?"

"Oh sorry, It's nothing, just stupid stuff like always, you know how it is, It's hard to explain, I'll be there don't worry" he said after a while as if it had been a question he'd been thinking about for a long time before Hikari had asked

"I hope you are Yamato, It wouldn't be the same without you" She walked back across the room to Takeru and took hold of his hand, they both walked towards the door

"See you later bro" said Takeru

"Yeah okay" answered Yamato still blankly looking out of the window. Hikari waited until they were both outside until she said anything to Takeru

"What was that all about, I've never seen him like this, I know they've had there differences but this is something else altogether"

"Yeah, but like he said it's okay, he'll sort it out"

"Hey guys!" shouted Taichi as he ran across the park his unkempt hair blowing back in wind above his goggles. Mimi, Jyou and Izzy where all laid on a large blanket on the grass along with Yamato of course propped, half asleep against a tree that they were all sat under in his usual sleeveless green top and blue jeans. Hikari and Takeru where a few feet away talking to each other and laughing

" Taichi!" he was greeted by Mimi as she saw him rushing up to them, she was in one of her famous good moods _must have been shopping thought Taichi to himself. He sat himself down on a spare spot on the blanket_

"Hey Yamato" he said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster up, a grumble was all he got in return and Yamato didn't even bother to open his eyes. It had only been a month since they all returned from the Digital world but it seemed like forever and already they were having regular reunions to keep in touch.

"Do you think we brought enough food, don't want to go hungry, I don't think we brought enough?" said Jyou looking worried, for a while Taichi had thought that being in the digital world had made Jyou less of a worrier, but he seemed the same as ever!

Sat next to Jyou was Izzy, He looked up from his yellow laptop and looked at Jyou "Of course there's enough, simple maths and you can see theres enough to go around Jyou" and then stared back at the screen.

"I know but the rules of math don't take into account just how much Taichi can eat!" he said smiling now

"Hey!" said Taichi jabbing Jyou in his side playfully "I only eat that much to set a good example for Agumon and the others so they wouldn't feel they were eating too much!"

"Of course, sometimes we thought you'd be the one digivolving" Sora chipped in cheerfully, emptying the contents of her bag onto the blanket to show Jyou her contribution to the food pile.

"You'd better call Takeru and Hikari over, they'll be wanting some food too" said Sora to Yamato, He stood up yawned and stretched his arms above his head and shouted

"Hey TK, Hikari come get some food before we eat it all" The two youngest Digi-destined heard him and came running back over to the others to get something to eat. Everyone began tucking into the food and chatting among, for a while it even seemed as if Taichi and Yamato where getting along. Yamato felt something cold drop onto his head, he looked up to try and find what it was, nothing. Yamato shrugged it off and carried on eating. A moment later he felt the same feeling again and looked up

"What's wrong Yamato" asked Taichi who was sat next to him on the blanket. Yamato didn't say anything but pointed upwards. Taichi was puzzled but looked up anyway to see what Yamato meant. It was at that very moment that the weather decided that it had had enough of being sunny and the heavens opened up. Even under the tree shade they were going to get very wet.

"Eeeeeek!" screamed Mimi "The weather forecast said it would be sunny all day" but after summer camp she had learnt not to rely on the weather any more.

"Quick grab the things and we'll go back to mine" shouted Jyou over the wind

"No back to mine it's closer" replied Izzy. All the digi-destined grabbed what they could and ran towards the exit of the park. Yamato was not far behind them when he was stopped by Taichi shouting to him, he turned around and saw that Taichi was wrestling with the blanket they had been sat on in which was being blown by the wind and trying to hold a large bag in the other hand.

"Hey Yamato come give me a hand with this" Yamato ran back to help Taichi

"Can't you do anything yourself?" he asked angrily

"Shut up and just help me with it" eventually the two boys managed to get control of the blanket slightly and both of them held onto it, billowing behind them like a huge cape.

"We'll have to get to Jyou's" said Taichi to Yamato

"I thought they said Izzy's?" he asked 

"I'm not sure I think Jyou's house is this way he said nodding his head to a street to the left of them. They both ran in the direction that Taichi thought was the way to Jyou's house. Reaching the end of the street neither of them saw anything that looked familiar to them and carried on in the direction that Taichi thought best. After ten minutes of walking around aimlessly it was clear that the two of them were lost. It was getting dark so Yamato suggested they both find shelter not wanting to spend the whole night in the rain as he was already soaked. They found shelter in the form of a bus stop and sat down on the bench in it. They got in close to each other and put the blanket around themselves. Yamato felt slightly odd being this close to Taichi after all the fighting that they'd done but was too cold to argue or protest about it. He was the first one to speak 

"I hope this rain lets up soon"

"Why? You scared to spend the night with me" Taichi said smiling at the uncomfortable worried look on Yamato's face

"No not at all" he assured Taichi still looking as though he wanted to be any place but here right now. Taichi saw his chance and stroked his hand along Yamato's check, his hand trembling unsure of what he was doing was right or if the child of friendship felt the same.

"What about now" he asked quietly to Yamato who so far hadn't objected to his advances but still looked worried.

"no not at all" he repeated again this time with less of his usual cocky confidence in his voice. "Since when did this happen"

"Since always, from summer camp, the digital world always, you must have noticed when we were with the digimon?" replied Taichi. Yamato shook his head and stared down towards the ground 

"No, I had no idea, I was too busy trying not to get deleted or downloaded that I never really noticed" he expected Taichi to be angry that he had paid so little attention to how he felt but instead when he looked back into Taichi's face he saw that he was smiling at him

" Well at least you've noticed now" he said as he pulled Yamato closer to him and began to kiss him slowly, now he was sure that Yamato felt the same way and he suddenly felt months of worry and anger drift away as he became lost in the moment and forgot all about what had happened before and concentrated on what was happening now, he even began toforget about the rain that was still falling and beating loudly against the bus stop.

Yamato got out of the car and locked the door. The car park was almost full from all the kids coming to the dance who where lucky enough to own one. Yamato looked around the dimly lit car park, groups of people where stood around their cars waiting for dates or friends to come before they went into the hall. Yamato hadn't invited anyone and wasn't waiting around for anyone so he headed straight towards he hall. Even before he was halfway to the door he could hear the music, some cheesy pop music, _not exactly Teenage wolves he thought to himself as he pushed open the doors and entered the huge sports hall where the dance was being held. The smell, a mixture of perfume and drink filled Yamato's nose as he stood by the door taking in the room, he'd been in this hall a million times when he was at school but with all the decorations and people there it felt so alien to him_

"Oh Yamato you made it" squealed Mimi noticing Yamato at the door and quickly making her way across the room. She found it hard to make it to Yamato with any amount of speed in the high heels she was wearing. The dress she was wearing was expensive, sparkly and very pink, even at an event like this Mimi couldn't be expected to break from what she knew. Yamato noticed the trouble she was having walking to him and moved to meet her half way

"Oh Yamato I'm so glad you could make it. The others weren't so sure you'd come!"

"Well I couldn't very well miss out on seeing you guys again could I" he answered

Mimi had a bemused expression on her face "Where's your date" she asked

"Well, I haven't asked anyone I'm kinda single at the moment, you know how it is"

"Oh well" said Mimi "You'll have to be mine for evening, wouldn't want you missing out!" She scooted to the side of Yamato, put her arm in his and led him over to the other sat across two tables at one side of the room. All of both teams, old and new had turned up tonight. Hikari, Jyou and Izzy, Dakeru, Cody, Ken,Takeru, Sora, Miyako and, Taichi.

"Hey Yamato you made it" shouted Dakeru over the music, he turned to Ken who was sat next to him "I said he'd come didn't I? You owe me money pal, a bets a bet!!" Ken laughed and dug in is pocket for a couple of notes and handed them to Dekeru. Dakeru stood up and walked towards the other table 

"Who else doubted me and Yamato, come on pay the man people!" and started collecting money from a few of the other digi-destined. He could have been offended by the lack of faith by some of them but he found it more amusing that Dakar had been able to make some quick cash as he watched him sit back down with a tidy sum in his pocket, smiling to himself realising how his good guess had paid of for him. Yamato went and sat in a free seat between Hikaru and Jyou. People where chatting among small groups all around the room, He noticed that Taichi was trying his best not to look his way and was oddly quiet, he also noticed something else odd, no one in the room was dancing and the dancefloor was completely empty. Yamato turned to Hikari who was whispering something to Takeru that was making him grin madly, he tapped her on the shoulder

"Isn't it customary to have dancing at a dance, i'm pretty new to this but i'm pretty sure there should be dancing" he asked sarcastically

"Hmm, it's been like that since we got here. It seems as if everyone's shy that's all"

"Well if it's going to be like this all night there's no point in staying" Hikari suddenly seeing that Yamato was going to use this an excuse to leave jumped into action

"Well some of us should go up and dance, set a good example. If you get just a few people dancing the floor always fills up. They just need a helping hand that's all!" she said

" But who, I doubt anyone's going to volunteer to dance on an empty dance floor with everyone watching them, seems too scary to me" asked Hikari glancing around the table to see if he was correct. Everybody looked away shyly not wanting to be the one picked out of the crowd to dance.

"Maybe we could draw straws" added Miyako cheerfully which suddenly got a funny look from Dakeru who remembered the time on the undersea oil rig when they'd drawn straws, He didn't get it then but he did now. He just hopped it wasn't rigged again like last time or he could end up dancing with anybody Hikari and Miyako saw fit for him! 

"Uh I don't know about that" he tried to protest but was cut off by Hikari "Yeah that sounds fair, give me and Miyako a minute to get things set up" Dakeru groaned again but was ignored by everyone, He tried getting sympathy from Ken with no results. Miyako and Hikari left there seats and went to a table across the hall that had been set up to hold a large punch bowl and stacks of red and blue plastic cups either side of, and more importantly, straws! Once they had got the right amount they came back over to the tables where all the digi-destined sat.

"Right" Miyako began "Two of the straws are coloured red at the bottom, the two people who draw those are the ones to dance, okay?"Everybody nodded in agreement except for Dakeru who was still trying to worm his way out of it fearing who he'd get paired up with. One by one everyone drew straws only Dakeru, Yamato , Izzy and Taichi had yet to pick. Dakeru picked next and cam up with a white straw

"Yeah, no dancing for me, haha!" said Dekeru

"No yet anyway" replied Miyako glaring at Dakeru as he say down in a sulk

Yamato picked and came up with the first red straw

"Oh well it's ironic seen as I complained that no-one was dancing" Only Izzy and Taichi where left. Izzy choose got another white straw

"Ah well it looks as if it's you and Yamato to dance first" said Hikari to her brother who looked shocked to say the least. Yamato stood up walked over to Taichi and offered him his hand

"Would sir care to dance?" he asked

"I suppose" Taichi stood and took Yamato's hand and followed him onto the dance-floor. They began to dance to the slow number that had come on and seemed to be enjoying it. Twisting and swirling around to the music, the lights reflecting and lighting up their faces as they stared into each other eyes. Taichi had his hand around Yamato's waist and seemed both seemed comfortable with this. There was a time when neither would have even spoke to the other. Everyone in the room had stopped to watch the two dance together and for a moment it was as if they were the centre of the universe. The bothfelt aware of this but were having to much of a good time together.

"They look so cute together" said Miyako and Mimi in unison. The rest of the room watched for a while until Yamato leaned and whispered something to Taichi who whispered back, Taichi stopped dancing and let go of Yamato's waist. He looked at Yamato with tears already beginning to flow down his cheeks, turned and ran out of the hall, bursting the door open almost knocking several people over and leaving Yamato stood looking embarrassed. 

"looks like we spoke to soon" said Miyako "What's going on?" 

"I don't know replied Hikari "But I'm going to find out"

Yamato was still stood on the dance-floor all eyes on him not knowing what do for best.

"Yamato, what happened, where has Taichi ran off too"

"I don't know, I don't know anymore" replied Yamato as they both walked to the door. Yamato shouted

"Taichi,Tai"

"Do something Yamato?! I don't know what's gone on but if anything happens to Taii…"Hikari was angry with the both of them now

"What am I going to do?" said Yamato sounding beaten already

"Well you could run after him and see where he's going for a start!" Yamato took the hint and ran off into the cold night air after Taichi..

Jangle,Click! Taichi opened the door to his families apartment and walked in with Yamato following slowly behind him

"Mom? dad?" after a few seconds and no reply it was clear that no-one was in

"Looks like everybody's out" said Yamato stating the obvious, Taichi had walked through into the kitchen to fetch two sodas out of the fridge; he opened one and handed the other to Yamato across the breakfast bar. They both took their sodas and sat down on the sofa

"So what do you want to do?" inquired Yamato

"I don't know, maybe watch some TV?"

"So that's what were calling it now is it?" smiled Yamato grabbing hold of Taichi and bringing him towards him, hands rubbing down Taichi's back which only added to his pleasure. Taichi wasn't about to let Yamato have all the fun _I've never liked that top, no sooner had he thought it he was pulling it up and over Yamato's head __Hehe naked digi-destined. Yamato didn't even flinch and Tai wondered if he'd even noticed what he'd just done, Taichi broke off from kissing Yamato and instead started kissing and nibbling his friends chest...._

"TAICHI!!?" another voice broke the silence and Taichi sat bolt upright, Yamato attempted to sit up with some dignity and failed miserably.

"Dad?" he hadn't even heard him come in the door, had he been that engrossed? 

"Errrrmm" Yamato tried to speak, possibly to try and explain what had just happened, he was stopped before he could even utter a full word

"Out!" barked Taichi's dad pointing at the door. Yamato got up and grabbed his top moving quickly towards the door trying his best not meet the piercing stare from Taichi's dad, eyes filled with hate. Taichi knew they'd be trouble and made a move to get away from it. He couldn't stand to argue with him when he was like this.He started to follow Yamato towards the door

"Wait up Yamato I'm coming with you" he got as far as where his dad was stood and was knocked back onto the floor. He felt queasy, the last thing he saw was Yamato walking out the door and his dads voice fading as he lost consciousness "Never again, Never again, Nev......" 

...And I can't help but ask myself 

How much I let the fear 

Take the wheel and steer...

Yamato ran through the poorly lit streets trying to catch up Tai. He had no idea where he'd gone or if Taichi himself even knew where he was going. They had always managed to find each other in the digital world and he hoped that luck had followed him back to this world. _He can't have got that far thought Yamato, he was right. On the end of the next street he turned down was a small park and from a distance he could just make out the silhouette of Taichi sat on a bench under a streetlight. He was sat with his head down in his hands and even from this distance Yamato could tell that he was crying. Yamato stopped running and slowed to walking speed and moved towards Taichi. As he got close enough hear that he was right about the crying._

"Tai?" he spoke quietly being careful not to startle Taichi, if he did he might start running again and Yamato was in no mood to keep that up all night. No response

"Tai, everyone's worried about you.."

Silence

"I'm worried about you" 

Still no answer, Yamato was getting impatient with him no matter how upset he was

"Look Taichi I wasn't the one who caused all this in the first place, It wasn't my dad who laid down the law on who I could and couldn't see was it?"

"Fuck off" finally Taichi answered

"What?"

"Fuck off Yamato, you've no idea what it was like in my house after that, you've no idea how I felt" Taichi managed to say weakly between sobs.

"Oh so now you've got the priority on hurt and pain now have you?, maybe if you actually spoke to me and told me how you felt I'd know, but no you just cut me off. You think that didn't hurt me?" Yamato was almost shouting now

Tai stood up, no longer crying with anger written across his face, his voice showed it too as he shouted at Yamato "Hurt? I'm sure you were Yamato but you didn't have to live with it after that afternoon did you, the looks, the arguments. It was never the same after that and all I ever wanted was it for it to be like the old days!" 

Yamato had had enough of this, to think that Taichi thought he was the only one who things changed for after that and the only one who got hurt.

"You asshole, you want it like the old days? How's this?" Yamato launched through the air, fists clenched and caught Taichi Square in the face leaving him lying on the floor. Taichi sat up and wiped his face with his arm. As he looked at it he saw it was now streaked with blood. Yamato moved over towards where Taichi was sat shocked at how hard he had hit him to make him bleed

"Taichi, are you okay?" for his concern he was greeted by the same he had given Taichi. The two were now locked together rolling on the grass, pulling at hair and lashing out to punch whatever they could reach. Every time they tumbled one seemed to get the upper hand on the other but not for long. Another tumble and Yamato managed to end up on top of Taichi and pinned his hands to the ground at either side of his head. Yamato was furious by now but held back from punching his friend. 

"Fucking say something!" was the only thing Yamato could say to Taichi's pleas for him to stop

"Well what am I supposed to say?" screamed Taichi

"That you didn't want to end it"

"I didn't," screamed Taichi in floods of tears "I got pressured into it, and It seemed easier all round to end it and stop the arguing, all the grief from my dad, I took the easy way out and I hated myself for it and hated myself for thinking I could stop loving you! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

On hearing this Yamato stopped trying to hit Taichi and looked him straight in the eyes, trying to look beyond the tears and the fear.

"It's a start" he replied as he started to kiss Taichi, at first around the neck forcing a short gasp from him. Slowly he worked his way up to his face and into a full-blown kiss. Taichi managed to free one of his hands and reached up to stroke through the back Yamato's blonde hair, half running his fingers through it and half to stop him from moving away still afraid that this could end at any moment and things would go back to how they were, Tachi knew his heart couldn't take that, But as time went on and the two embraced more closely it looked less likely that that moment would ever come.

"No more listening to other people, from now on you only take advice from this" whispered Yamato, he moved his hand and placed his palm onto Taichi's chest, above his heart. Taichi nodded.

Silently the couple helped each other up and sat back on the bench, hugging each other and thinking about the events that had unfolded and they're future, together. Finally Yamato broke the silence

"We'll have to be getting back, the others will be worried, It'll be okay Tai, life goes on" Matt said as he tried to stand up but was stopped by Taichi hugging him harder and moving closer to him, Tai leaned over and pressed Yamato's lips against his own, after what seemed like an eternity he broke away and rested his head on Yamato's shoulder still holding onto him tightly

"Maybe so, but not just yet"

.....lately I'm beginning to find

That if I drive myself

My life is found.

Incubus-Drive

Starpaw


End file.
